fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Park Jong-Suk (Black Lagoon)
Viktor is a doctor and treasury of Hotel Moscow. His real name is Park Jong-Suk and that name was brought up few times in the series. He was adopted and raised up by Balalaika's grandfather, the high-ranking military head of the USSR when he was abandoned. He is Balalaika's childhood friend and possible lover. Character *Name: Viktor *Gender: Male *Height: 178cm/5'10" *Age: 31 to 35 *Affiliates: Balalaika *Affiliation: Hotel Moscow *Weapons: RPK, Stechkin APS *Race: Korean *Statue: Alive Appearance Viktor is a tall, black haired, brown eyed man who's been noted to be extremely handsome youthful looking man. His appearance is so elegant and innocent that even dutch noted that he looks like someone that does not belong in the mafia nor in Roanapur. He is usually seen wearing a doctor outfit which consist of blue shirt and blue tie with doctor coat draped off his soldier. While outside, he wears the white suit instead of doctor coat. Background Viktor was abandoned by unknown Korean parents and somehow was found by Balalaika's grandfather. Raised in the USSR, Viktor was always grateful and wanted to do his best for his grandfather. As growing up, Viktor was a humble and kind child, even when he was considered the prodigy in school, he does not look down upon them and encourages or help those who needed help. Because of this, despite his excellent weapon usages, he always wanted to be a doctor. During his childhood, Viktor spent time with Balalaika in school, house, outdoors, military, etc. During his teens, Viktor was considered prodigy as medical student and quickly became paramedic for Balalaika and her units during 1986 in Afghanistan as young adult, who treated many wounded Balalaika's units and saved all of them that were considered "fatal" or "too late". Because of his actions and being ahead of medical techniques and technologies in current timeline, he was gained nickname "Miracle Doctor". In 1992, during the USSR collapse, when Viktor heard about the "Voluntary Discharge" that Balalaika and her units faced and the murder of her second-in-command, he immediately went to Balalaika's house. When he saw the soulless eyes and broken sight of Balalaika, he went up to her and comforted her by hugging her and saying "i'm so sorry" repeatedly while crying and knowing the fact that she sacrificed her dream for Olympic by going to the war for USSR and it betrayed her like it was nothing. He comforted her till next day, where she created Hotel Moscow. In Roanapur, Viktor created a clinic where he treated many patients such as homeless, drug dealers, mafias, gangsters, etc. He also use the money from clinic to help fund Hotel Moscow and be responsible for its money management. Personality Contrast to Balalaika's personality, Viktor is extremely humble and kind to everyone he meets, which people see them as angel and the devil. Despite his rank in Hotel Moscow and his achievements, he is still humble and does not be boisterous nor cocky of his achievement. Due to his effort that saved many Balalaika unit's (including her), her units gives him same amount of respect that they gave to her, despite his flustered reaction when all of her unit gives him salute. Out of all the people, Viktor understands Balalaika the most. Due to being betrayed by her country and became poverty of her country which she sacrificed the Olympic to serve in the war, Viktor does all he can to support Balalaika in Hotel Moscow to make her satisfied and happy. Despite his personality, surprisingly, he does not share the "justice of good and evil" belief that rock have, saying that the world is not a fair place and the kind of mindset like that would get you killed since Roanapur does not believe in "justice" Viktor is one of the few people that earned respect from the Triad's and the Lagoon Company. Dutch and Benny gives him respect, while Revy jokingly calls him sis's pet and Rock holds him as high regards due to his personality. Chang considers him as most valuable assets of Hotel Moscow. He seems to be shy and fluster a lot when talking to Balalaika by themselves when outside business. He blushes easily when Balalaika teases or smile to him. Skills Considered as medical prodigy in USSR, Viktor is extremely skilled and knowledgeable in Medical profession. In terms of timeline, he was always ahead of skill and technology compared to current medical world. He was able to save many of Balalaika's units when they were considered "fatal" or "too late" He also is very proficient of using his firearms due to his former training, he prefers to use the RPK and Stechkin APS. Viktor is also extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Due to his medical knowledge and his time on Afghanistan with Balalaika and her squad, he is able to kill someone instantly using bare hands by hitting their vital or pressure points. He has taken down someone twice his size and muscles by using his bare hands. He has learned all of these skills in order to protect balalaika. Trivia *Out of all the people, Viktor is the only one that calls Balalaika by her real name and Balalaika also calls Viktor by his real name as well. *He is proficient at speaking English, Korean, and Russian. *If he had continued to train in guns, he would've been the best gun user in Russia. *Despite the dislikes that Balalaika has for cold blintzes, Viktor actually loves them. *Viktor's handsome and elegant looks had made many females fall or attracted for him. *It's possible and implied that Both Balalaika and Viktor are in relationship or love each other. *It's mentioned that he misses Balalaika's "full of life" eyes and personality, last time that he saw her with it was back in 1992 when he comforted her. *According to Chang, losing Viktor is equivalent to losing 1/4 of the force of Hotel Moscow.